


Mission Accomplished

by kbl55429



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: M/M, Tsunami (9-1-1 TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:20:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29692170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kbl55429/pseuds/kbl55429
Summary: Buck finds Christopher and brings him home safely.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Christopher Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 258





	Mission Accomplished

Buck was tired, all he wanted to do was close his eyes and go to sleep but he knew he couldn’t. Chris was next to him holding on tight. What was once a good day, first one Buck had had in a while, turned into a nightmare and it wasn’t over. He didn’t know how long they would be sitting here but all he knew was he wasn’t letting go of Chris until he was safely in Eddies arms.

Then the bodies and the second wave came and Chris was falling over and all Buck could do was go in after him. When he finally came up he yelled and yelled for Chris finally finding him hanging on a truck mirror with all his strength. “BUCK.”

“Just hold on Christopher I’m coming.” With is adrenaline still pumping, he swam to him, fighting the current and the debris hitting him, trying to knock him off course. He felt something sharp slice his abdomen but he ignored the pain, just wanting to get to Christopher. He reached him just as the boy was beginning to lose his grip. “I got you Buddy.” He felt the boy wrap around him, placing his nose in his neck.

Buck once again mustered up all his strength and got them on top of the truck Christopher was just clutching. Wincing as Chris kneed the cut on his stomach, they laid there as they listened to the water flow by. He clutched onto Christopher singing to him as the boy fell asleep, exhaustion finally catching up to him. Buck doesn’t know how he stayed awake but he did, it was maybe another forty five minutes when the water finally receded enough for them to make their way inland.

He had been walking now when Chris in his arms for an hour when they came across some survivors sitting down. Someone handed him a water for him a Christopher to share, he sat down for just a short minute before he was up and walking again. He couldn’t stay seated for too long or he would never get up again. As he walked pass a Forever 21 store he walked inside hoping to find something dry to put over the shivering boy. He eventually found a men’s hooding on a tall shelf, setting Chris down he stood on the counter wincing as he felt the cut on his abdomen pull. He grabbed the hooding and placed it over the boy, “here you go buddy, hopefully this will help.”

“What about you?” Buck smiled or he tried.

“I’ll be fine, come on lets go.” He picked the boy up and started walking. Who knows how long they were walking when they finally came across a tent city. He woke the keeping boy, “look Chris we made it, come on let’s see if we can get ahold of your dad.”

Turns out he didn’t have to walk far when he came face to face with his best friend. “Buck, Christopher. Oh my god.”

“Dad.” Christopher yelled out, happy to see his father. Buck was relieved, now he could finally rest.

“Eddie,” Was all he could say before falling over right into Eddies waiting arms. He got Chris back to his dad safe and sound just like he promised himself. Now he could rest easy knowing he accomplished his mission.

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted a story where Buck finds Christopher and brings him back to Eddie before passing out into Eddies arms. Might be a chapter two.


End file.
